Addicted to you
by sheilaellana
Summary: Il l'aimait, profondément et éperdument. Il était tout : sa vie, son soleil, son univers, sa raison de vivre... Il était même sa drogue car chaque caresses, chaque mots murmurés le conduisaient à l'extase. Et il en redemandait, encore et encore. Il n'imaginait tout simplement pas sa vie sans lui. Cet OS répond à un défi proposé par Les millions d'Amis.


**Disclamer :** L'univers appartient évidement à J.K Rowling mais l'idée du thème « Il faut écrire … en français » vient du groupe Les million d'Amis.

 **Défis :** la chanson « Addicted to you » d'Avicii, qui est également proposé par le groupe Les millions d'Amis

 **Notes :** Avis aux homophobes, c'est une histoire avec un couple gay donc si vous n'êtes pas content, allez voir ailleurs. Sinon je pense avoir réussi le défi mais on verra ce qu'en pensent les personnes concernés.

* * *

 **Addicted to you**

La joie et le rire étaient au rendez-vous ce soir, les convives étaient tous de bonne humeur, on en voyait qui discutaient tout en mangeant cet excellent buffet proposé aux invités. Certains avaient envahis la piste de danse, on pouvait voir les couleurs virevolter, et cette masse de couleurs éblouissaient les spectateurs qui les regardaient danser. Cette fille à cette robe froufrou bleu riait à gorge déployée en se sentant tournoyer par son cavalier. Il y avait ce jeune homme aux cheveux blond vénitien qui passait plus son temps à regarder ses pieds que sa compagne ce qui agaçait fortement cette dernière.

Une fête comme tant d'autre, pourquoi avait-elle lieu? Peu importe.

Ce qui était intéressant, c'était ce jeune sorcier assis sur cette chaise et qui comme beaucoup d'autres regardaient cette piste. Mais contrairement aux autres, il n'y avait pas cette insouciance dans son regard mais plutôt une profonde réflexion. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux verts émeraude ne reflétaient rien d'autre que cette lueur de tristesse qu'on pouvait apercevoir de temps en temps.

Le jeune homme regardait une personne bien précise dans cette foule de danseurs. Un homme à la beauté sauvage. Aux cheveux de feux et aux yeux saphir. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Il repensait à sa rencontre qui avait bouleversé sa vie telle une tempête ravageant tout sur son passage.

 _Je ne sais même pas comment cela est arrivé,  
J'ai baissé ma garde  
Juré que je ne retomberais jamais plus amoureux, mais je  
le suis tombé éperdument  
Je suppose que j'aurais dû le voir venir,  
Pris par surprise_

À aucun moment de sa vie, il n'avait douté ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que cet homme aurait une telle importance dans le reste de sa vie. Il ne pensait pas que son cœur pourrait de nouveau battre après tous ces morts. Comment pouvait-on éprouver de nouveau des sentiments et encore plus tomber amoureux quand on avait perdu son petit-ami durant cette guerre?

 _Je ne regardais pas où j'allais  
Je suis tombé dans tes yeux.  
Tu es arrivé dans mon monde fou,  
Comme une onde fraîche et purifiante.  
Avant je sache ce qui me frappait bébé,  
Tu coulais dans mes veines._

Il avait regretté de ne pas être morts avec ceux qui lui étaient chers mais aujourd'hui il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix: celui de survivre. Pourtant tout n'était pas gagné car les traumatismes étaient bien là, les cauchemars le tenaient éveillé la nuit et certaines fois les flash-back de la guerre refaisaient surface durant la journée, le tenant encore plus éloigné du monde des vivants et le rendant encore plus irritable et de mauvaise compagnie. Il était devenu en quelque sorte un pariât quand cet homme avait fait son apparition et l'avait ramené à la vie.

 _Je suis accro à toi,  
Accroché à ton amour,  
Comme une puissante drogue  
Dont je ne peux pas avoir assez.  
Perdu dans tes yeux,  
Noyé dans le bleu.  
Hors de contrôle,  
Que puis-je faire ?  
Je suis accro à toi !_

Il avait déjà entendu parler de lui avant, de son métier dangereux, de son amour pour les créatures étranges, de son goût pour l'aventure, et puis tous ses frères se mettaient d'accord pour dire qu'il était cool et sympa, même si sa mère avait plutôt tendance à dire qu'il se laissait aller à cause de ses cheveux trop long, ses pantalons en cuirs et de ses bottes en peau de dragon.

Il l'avait même aperçu durant le mariage de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delcourt mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler à cause des préparatifs, puis de la cérémonie et enfin de la guerre qui s'était déclaré officiellement.

 _Quand la nuit s'impose par la fenêtre,  
Dansant dans la salle.  
Je deviens hypnotisé,  
Je plane avec du parfum._

Il avait fallu des mois après la fin de la guerre pour qu'ils puissent enfin se revoir et réellement lui se parler. Il se souvenait encore comment ils s'étaient rencontrés: c'était durant un des nombreux repas de famille de Molly Weasley. Il s'était retiré dehors et regardait Sirius, l'étoile la plus brillante dans le ciel. Il avait entendu quelqu'un s'approcher de lui mais il ne s'était pas retourné pour autant et ce n'est qu'en sentant un manteau se poser sur ses épaules qu'il avait penché la tête en arrière, plongeant son regard dans des yeux bleus brillants et hypnotisant. Il l'avait trouvé sublime à ce moment-là. Pas qu'il ne le fut plus aujourd'hui, c'était toujours le cas, mais sa beauté l'avait surpris, lui qui ne ressentait plus rien depuis que Voldemort était mort. Il avait senti son cœur s'accélérer à sa vue.

 _Quand la nuit s'impose par la fenêtre,  
Dansant dans la salle.  
Je deviens hypnotisé,  
Je plane avec du parfum._

Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien cette nuit-là et il s'était sentir revenir à la vie en sa présence. L'homme avait demandé s'il était possible qu'ils revoient autour d'un verre ou bien d'aller se promener dans un des nombreux parcs de Londres, et il avait hoché la tête à sa proposition.

Et ils s'étaient revus, de nombreuses fois et ce qui semblait arriver, arriva: il tomba amoureux. Accro à l'homme qui était devenu son avenir, sa raison de vivre. Il était devenu le pilier de sa vie et n'imaginait pas celle-ci sans lui, sans son amour. Il avait besoin de son toucher pour se sentir vivre, de ses mots, de ses caresses, de son regard sur lui, il était devenu sa drogue, ayant sans cesse besoin de lui.

 _Je suis accro à toi,  
Accroché à ton amour,  
Comme une puissante drogue  
Dont je ne peux pas avoir assez.  
Perdu dans tes yeux,  
Noyé dans le bleu  
Hors de contrôle,  
Que puis-je faire ?  
Je suis accro à toi !_

Certains disaient que cette relation était néfaste mais peu importaient l'opinion des gens du moment que lui et son compagnon étaient heureux, que leur couple tenait la route. Bien sur que tout n'était pas rose, ils se disputaient comme chaque couple mais ils se réconciliaient. Il y avait également des rires, des moments de partages et c'était ça qui comptait le plus.

Il ne regrettait en aucun cas d'avoir tenté l'aventure avec son homme. Il était heureux, ses amis avaient souris de l'avoir vu rayonnant de bonheur. Il était tout le temps collé à son compagnon, de peur de voir ce-dernier s'envoler loin de lui, de voir son bonheur partir et de nouveau replonger dans ce mutisme qu'il avait connu à la fin de la guerre. Il voulait partager sa vie et vieillir avec lui, qui sait peut-être avoir leur propre famille même si égoïstement au fond de lui il ne voulait pas partager l'attention de son amour avec une autre personne que lui-même.

 _Que puis-je faire ?  
Je suis accro à toi !_

Perdu dans ses pensées et à analyser sa relation amoureuse, il avait perdu de vu son homme parmi les autres danseurs. Ce dernier pourtant avait émergé de cette foule et était arrivé à ses côtés. Il admira durant quelques instants son petit sorcier, comme il s'amusait à l'appeler. Il l'aimait comme au premier jour, tout en remerciant le ciel d'être sorti cette nuit d'hiver pour le rejoindre dehors car s'était à ce moment-là que leur relation avait véritablement commencé.

Il s'approcha un peu plus près et mit sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ce dernier sursauta puis pencha la tête sur le côté en ayant un air interrogateur sur le visage. Son compagnon passa tendrement la main dans ses cheveux bruns, les caressant puis délicatement releva le menton vers lui afin de lui demander :

\- A quoi pensais-tu ?

\- A nous. Au chemin parcouru pour arriver ensemble jusqu'ici. Tu sais que je t'aime et que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, tu le sais ?

\- Oui mais tu t'inquiètes pour rien car j'ai bien l'intention de finir ma vie avec toi. Aller viens danser avec moi, je n'en peux plus de faire tournoyer ma mère.

L'homme tira son sorcier dans ses bras et l'embrassa afin de le convaincre, voyant que celui-ci se laissait faire, il sourit d'un air vainqueur et prit sa main pour l'emmener en direction de la piste de danse. Il prit son amour par la taille et quand la musique démarra, Charlie et Harry dansèrent, oubliant le monde autour d'eux.

 **Fin**

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce n'est pas trop niais ?


End file.
